Straight Shooter
by S-Chrome
Summary: What exactly are you going to do when a truth telling Bonnie Rockwaller comes for you?


Straight Shooter  
By S-Chrome 

Disclaimer: Every character that you might recognize on television are owned by Disney. S-Chrome himself is owned by a much higher power...

Yep...

...Doughnuts.

* * *

Sometimes it would be written in the stars that it wouldn't be your day. 

No one knew that more so than Bonnie Rockwaller.

You see, it wasn't her fault that her blasted sisters made off with her alarm clock and consequentially, she woke up late for school. It wasn't Bonnie Rockwaller's fault that some psychotic, blue-skinned doctor and his freaky green-tinted sideshow decided to attack Middleton High this day. It wasn't her fault that they were after her rival, Kim Possible (and to a lesser extent, her pathetic lapdog, Ron Stoppable). And it _certainly_ wasn't her fault in the redhead's haste; she happened to be in the wrong place at the... you guessed it, wrong time.

So when Bonnie was hit with a laser beam of some sort, she knew exactly who to blame for this fiasco.

No... Not God. Silly goose...

Kim Possible.

Although there was an initial sting when she was hit, it didn't seem to hurt much, which was surprising in any event. She was still freaked out by the entire ordeal, and of course, freaked at Kim for putting her in a dangerous situation such as this. Even when that goody-goody managed to stave off the freaky duo, she was applauded like the teen heroine that she was... Blecch... What a bunch of sheep... How could anyone with half a brain cheer for someone who tried so darn hard to be the poster of perfection? It was just sickening.

In any case, there was no time for griping, she had to check into the Nurse's office just to make sure that after the laser blast she wasn't going to turn into a three-eyed mutant.

"Are you sure that I won't be turning into a three-eyed mutant?" She asked the nurse for about the seventh time.

"Yes, I am sure," The nurse answered, the exasperation level in her tone at an unprecedented 6.39.

The brunette just wanted to make sure... Because if the nurse wasn't, she was _so_ going to sue. Either way, she wasn't confident in the nurse's opinion. She could've been a quack for all the brunette knew, and she probably was...

Have _you _seen the nurses in public schools lately?

* * *

The cheerleader was relieved to find out by her lunch hour that she was turning into a three-eyed mutant. However, that temporary solace was replaced by suspicion. What in the world was she hit with? She decided to put the incredulous thoughts behind in favor of more... pressing concerns. 

"Eww, is that Graham Green with Caroline Nolasco?" Amelia pointed out, a look of disgust on her pretty features.

"He can _soooo_ do much better..." Another girl stated, the revolting tone repeated.

"How could _he _get with _her?_" Was the question from another girl.

"Well, he's off my list," Josh Mankey added.

Everyone on the previously stated, but not exactly stated 'cool table' shot a glance at the artist.

"Er... I mean, my _cool_ list... for getting with Nolasco..." He quickly added.

_G-O-S-S-I-P,  
What does that spell? Can someone get me a dictionary? _

"Hey, Bonnie?" Amelia asked. "What do you think?"

Being the final voice on the neverending soap opera that was romance in high school was tough at times, but Bonnie was definitely up to the challenge.

"If you ask me, they deserve each other," she said simply.

"Is that in a bad way or good way?" The blonde asked.

"How could you say that?" An outraged Amelia asked. "He's the leading scorer on our basketball team, and she's... a nobody."

The cheerleader's explanation was prompt.

"You're just saying that because you've had a crush on him since Freshman year, and you've never had the guts to tell him," Bonnie replied, her voice absent of a threatening or an accusing tone.

The rest of the sheep... er, teens at the table exchanged surprised murmurs at the revelation.

Bonnie took an awkward glance at her own lips... What _was _that? Where did _that _come from? That wasn't what she wanted to say! What was going on around here...?

"That's not true." Amelia shot back, the uneasiness in her voice evident.

"It's the... honest truth," Bonnie added, much to her mind's chagrin. "You've always liked him. In fact, you keep one his used jock straps in your locker."

The rest of the sheep... err, teens, stared at the cheerleader, jaws on the floor. Amelia herself, was pretty much at a loss...

"Lies!" The other brunette shouted, shaking up the entire cafeteria. "There all lies!" With that sentiment, she shoved the table away from herself. With a quickened pace, she left the cafeteria. In her haste, a small object fell out the back of her purse.

"Hey, my lucky jock strap!" Graham Green said, astonished. "I've been wondering what happened to it..."

* * *

It may have been overstated throughout that lunch hour, but what the hell had just happened? After Amelia ran out of the cafeteria in sheer embarrassment, all of the sheep... errr, cool kids turned a suspicious eye toward her. 

"Is that true?"

"Is that for real?"

"Are you sure that's true?"

'No... No... No!' Bonnie wanted to say, instead, it came out lil' sum'thin like thee-iss;

"Yes, Yes, Yes... It's all true. And by the way, Julie... Isn't it about time you take that Oh Boyz shrine out of your locker? They're not coming back," she said firmly.

Naturally, Julie also ran out of the lunchroom in tears.

Again... She didn't mean to say all of this... But seriously, when was she going to let it go?

* * *

The brunette stared in her reflection in the mirror. Why was she telling the truth all of a sudden? 

"Come on, Rockwaller... One simple lie," she challenged herself.

"The color of my hair is bl... _brown_."

_D'oh!_

"Danny and Sam getting together would... _totally_ _ruin the series._"

_Nooo!_

"Monique is... the _token black girl in Middleton High_."

_Goddamnit!_

She quickly turned her head from her truthful reflection... She couldn't believe this. Lying was, like, the fourth best thing that she was good at... She turned back...

_...Wait a minute... now she knew._

That damn laser she was hit with...

The cheerleader growled angrily... She would have torn out her hair if it wasn't so perfectly done. With vicious and incensed thoughts toward the red-haired cheer captain, the torqued brunette left the restroom.

_'Kim Possible, you've screwed me again!' She raged._

And that was the truth...

* * *

_School Must End... School Must End... School Must End... End Must School... Must End School... _

Bonnie looked at the clock above the chalkboard, it was only 1:30._ Why, oh, why couldn't Middleton High be one of those overcrowded high schools that let students out early at the cost of their education?_

The girl sat there, anxiety and consternation overcoming her with each passing minute. She had exposed two of her closest friends and countless others throughout the course of the day. It was all because of that darn Kim... What with her attracting the weirdos and freaks over here. By the time 2 o'clock rolled around, the cheerleader had it all figured out: The whole freaking world was against her because they couldn't stand the fact that she was three times better than the average...

It was well in her mind that she couldn't let anything else slip. She considered taping her mouth shut for the rest of the afternoon, but how would that look?

Absolutely idiotic, that's what.

For the twelfth time, she gazed at the clock. She was an hour or so away, not including cheer practice. As long as no one spoke to her, she'd be home free, right?

Wrong.

"So, Danielle? I've got two tickets to the art exhibit Friday Night, care to come with?" Josh asked.

It was in between that time between periods where the masses of sheep... errrr, teens, were making their way to their next and last class. Danielle, a sophmore and a member of the art club, was overjoyed... A cool junior guy like Josh, of all people? Asking her out? Before she could say "YES!" in six octaves, Bonnie passed them by.

"You, with girls, Josh? I think we both know better than that," the brunette said, as if it was common knowledge.

All of those within earshot turned in unison at what was just said. The artist's jaw went slack as the girl who... well... outed him, continued down the corridors.

Meanwhile, Bonnie didn't even bother to apologize or anything like that. She figured by tomorrow morning, she'd be on the level of 'Stoppable' unpopularity. But before she crashed and burned, she was going to go kamikaze on Possible. She had to have something that resembled a dark secret going on in that wannabe-perfect head of hers. And before the day was done, she was going to expose it for the world to see.

Now... How do you spell vindictive again?

* * *

Indeed, the time had come. 

The time when Kim Possible's spot was going to be officially blown.

Officially, though. Not the types of blown spots that you see in the tabloids...

By this time, it had become almost amusing looking at the embarrassment or shock painted on the faces of some of her fellow students when she had undressed their secrets and lies. But this time, she was going to go after the biggest fish of them all; Kim Possible. She almost cackled at what type of skeletons the auburn-haired girl could have in her closet... Or maybe she was _in_ the closet, herself...Ooh... That would be the juiciest of the juice.

...Now, where the heck was she?

The brunette cheerleader had been chomping at the bit to get back at Possible and she doesn't show up? What the hell? Why couldn't the goody-goodies ever get their freaking comeuppance? After suiting up, she looked back into the locker room. Grrr! How could she not show up? This was ridiculous! She grilled her cheer counterparts on the whereabouts of their captain with each of them shrugging their collective shoulders in ignorance. In the final act of desperation, she rushed over to the locker of the lapdog...

Or, in layman's terms, Ron Stoppable.

Of course, he was there. What exactly did propel that froob to actually become the mascot, anyway? It probably had something to do with the scant apparel that cheerleaders have to wear and the high possibility of watching that apparel ride upward... Pervert.

Briskly, the grabbed the boy by his out-of-style turtleneck and made him face her.

"Where's Possible?" She asked as brusquely as brusque could possibly get.

Seeing the intensity in the girl's green eyes made the blond take a step-and-a-half back.

"Uh..." He stammered. "I think she went home... She told me that you were in charge of the squad for today,"

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, clearly beside herself. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not," Ron said defensively. "She didn't feel well after what happened earlier today."

"She looked fine to me," Bonnie replied angrily. "Grrr... She must have known!" She said under her breath.

"I thought you'd be happy that she's not here... Why do you want to see Kim anyway?." Ron stated.

"I would be if I didn't get hit by that stupid laser beam that makes me tell the truth!" She yelled. Oops... She didn't mean to say that. Her mind was red flagging her, but it didn't matter. "I wanted Kim to be here so I can find out some bizarre truth about her, but she's not here... She must've known better, that little--"

Her tirade was interrupted by Ron attempting to defend his absent best friend.

"I don't see why you have a problem with Kim... and me," Ron said. "...OK, I could see me, but not--"

"Don't you start!" Bonnie shouted over him. "I have a problem with Kim because she's tries so damn hard to be perfect, when she isn't, though I can't find out anything to prove it. Therefore, I'm jealous of all the attention she gets over me! I try so darn hard to be the best at everything I do, and damned if that prude doesn't do everything better than I do without even trying!"

_'You're telling him too much,' her mind urged._

Her head obviously wasn't in agreement with her lips.

"Plus, I have a slight girl-crush on her... There! Does that answer your question?"

Her tangent made her very much short of breath. She then realized where she was and who she was talking to, and who was watching her say all those things...

Wait a minute, did she just tell Ron that she had a girl-crush on Kim?

Damn it all to hell.

Ron was astonished. He had just got a clear and concise reason behind the brunette's cruelty toward his best friend. He would have never figured it to be a girl-crush... meh, scratch that... He could think about that later, when he was alone, very late at night.

"So, what about me? What's your problem with me?"

The cheerleader tried to keep her mouth shut, she clamped her hand over her own mouth. It couldn't come out, not here, not now, and not ever. Forget about the girl-crush thing, she's had instances like that before, it was a thing that came and went... But her problem with Ron Stoppable... That was going to the grave with her, damnit.

Her explanation came out muffled, as her tanned hand did it's darndest to keep the tell-tale mouth closed.

Ron, thinking that the tanned young woman was choking or hyperventilating, removed the hand from her mouth. She'd thank him later... Probably not.

"--And the fact that you're absolutely," she said...

"Can you say that again? I didn't hear you," Ron said

_"I said..."_

_'NO, NO, NO!' Her mind urged. 'In the grave! IN THE GRAVE!' _

Like so many times earlier in that day, Bonnie let the truth ring.

"--It's not that I don't have a problem with you," she stated, matter-of-factly, though a look of horror was on her face. "I act like I hate your guts and treat you like dirt to mask my well-hidden affections for you... And before you ask, yes, I have a crush on you, and yes, I keep my _**huge**_ crush on you hidden because I have an irrational fear of losing my popularity because of liking someone like you... But, one of the reason why I have a **_huge _**crush on you because your not like the other guys that I've dated before, which presents a quandary. Between the fact that liking you is unfamiliar territory and the fact that Possible happens to be your best friend, I have no idea on how to approach a total froob-hottie like yourself..."

Ron stood there, absolutely perplexed... and, did Bonnie just call him a froob-hottie?

There it was, her darkest secret, all out on the street for the masses to dissect. From all the words that came out, the brunette felt that she was going to collapse from vocal chord exhaustion. Though she felt like a large weight was lifted from her shoulder from a mental standpoint, she felt like had just committed social suicide. Why did hormones have the work the way that they did?

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go back to the locker room to hang myself," she said quietly.

It was so rare that things went Bonnie's way when it involved that red-haired, green-eyed bane of her very being. Today was no different, what with her plot to destroy Kim Possible from the inside-out absolutely backfiring on her. What used to be anger toward the captain of the cheer squad was replaced by outright emptiness... It wasn't a rivalry if the result was always one-sided.

"Hey, Bonnie, wait..." Ron called after her.

She sighed as she turned around. "What do you want, Stoppable?"

Something like this was unprecendented... Bonnie, liked him? He didn't want to wiff on this like what happened with Tara and Penny... But this was Bonnie! The Queen of Mean. The Empress of... Ill-Temperment. The Princess of...

OK, he couldn't think of matching names for royalty and hostility. But past that, he had to think of something...

"Do you want to... talk about this... or something?" He asked, his body language very much discombobulated.

Maybe it was the awkwardness of the boy, or maybe the almost laughable amount of nervousness she detected within him... But in looking at him, maybe she was beginning to see what Tara had saw... whatever that was.

Heck, she was only going to live once... She may as well see where this was going to take her.

"Yeah," she said. "I-I'd like that."

With that, both cheerleader and mascot left the building. Sure, probably everyone within a eighty-mile radius heard her profession to the boy alongside her minutes ago. Yes, her long-standing status of being one of Middleton High's A-lister was probably going to be shredded. And, maybe Stoppable was... kinda cute. But even in those turbulent thoughts, the brunette didn't brood on them. Instead, she actually felt... Good.

'The truth will set you free,' was the phrase of a wise thinker, or public speaker... or whoever...

But Bonnie still didn't believe it.

_

* * *

The End_

Straight Shooter... Oh well, an author can still dream, can't he?

Anyway, leave your reviews, comments, and what-not.


End file.
